Various containers have been disclosed in prior art for the microwave cooking of different food products For example, numerous bags or containers have been provided for the microwave popping of popcorn. Typically, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,010 (Bohrer et al.), the bag or container is provided with a bottom panel coated with a microwave interactive material or susceptor material. The kernels of popcorn together with a heating oil are disposed on the bottom panel. During microwave heating, the susceptor material becomes very hot, heating the adjacent oil and causing the kernels to be popped.
A variety of disposable food receptacles have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,005 (Seiferth). The receptacles are designed to brown the exterior of the food in the receptacle. The receptacle is formed of a substrate protective layer upon which a thin layer of electrically inductive (susceptor) material is deposited. Many types of receptacles are envisioned, including serving dishes, plates or casserole dishes as well as a wrapping for foods such as a cylindrical sausage package.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,160 (Hart), a disposable sleeve-type carton formed from formable paperboard and coated with an electrically conductive (susceptor) material is provided to assist in browning a food item. The top, bottom and two sidewall panels form a tubular structure, with all of the panels having the susceptor material provided thereon. Vent holes are also preferably provided in the top panel. A similar container in which the top panel does not include a susceptor material is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,914 (Kuchenbecker).
Open-ended sleeves have also been disclosed in the prior art for crisping and browning foods in a microwave oven. Such sleeves include a paperboard strip with a microwave interactive layer affixed over the surface of the strip forming the sleeve. Examples of such sleeves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,771 (Pawlowski et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,587 (Brown).
The manufacturing of various containers from a base sheet having a microwave coupling layer or susceptor has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,513 (Watkins et al.). In particular, a flexible gusseted pouch having a susceptor material layer along a bottom side thereof is conveniently made from a sandwich of rolled paper between which a plastic film having the susceptor layer deposited thereon is provided. A flexible bag having a bottom susceptor layer is also disclosed.